This invention pertains to the art of lift chairs and more particularly to a reclining lift chair.
The invention is applicable to a mobile reclining lift chair and will be described with reference thereto.
Reclining lift chairs are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,402 and 4,007,960 are representative of chairs that use a single motor to both lift and recline. Operating the motor in one direction from a normal seated position lifts the chair from the floor. This aids a chair occupant in exiting the chair. Operation of the motor in the opposite direction from the normal seated position permits the occupant to achieve a reclined position.
Still other chairs may be selectively converted to a mobile chair. Patents generally representative of this feature are U.S. Pat. Nos. 864,374 and 4,083,599. The latter patent also incorporates a power lift function into the arrangement.
Unfortunately, none of the prior art effectively combines all of these features into a single chair. That is, selected ones of these structures only lift and recline, but offer no option to facilitate in ease of moving the chair from one location to another. Selected other structures do not lift or provide mobility features. Further, still other structures operate as (i) a lift chair and a mobile chair or alternativley as (ii) a lift chair and as a rocker. None effectively combines all the features of lifting, reclining, and mobility.